


Take My Breath Away

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Billy Russo [5]
Category: Billy Russo - Fandom, Marvel, The Punisher - Fandom
Genre: AU where he is NOT a villain, Billy getting kinky, Choking Kink, F/M, good boiii Billy boiii, this is basically pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: Sex with Billy is always fun. When you both agree to try out some new things, you never knew how kinky he can be. This time, you entice him to try wrapping his fist around your neck.





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a collaborative series on Tumblr, but I'll post them individually here since the posting schedule is weird rn. Don't want to deprive anyone of some sin.   
> It's short and sweet. Still getting used to writing smut, so bear with me.

It was late in the evening and Billy has just gotten home from work.

You were in nothing but a pair of panties and one of Billy’s dress shirts. It was you favorite outfit to wear at home, and his to see you in. All it ever did was fill him with dirty thoughts of what he wanted to do to you in bed. Maybe that was precisely why you continued to wear it.

You straddled him, as he sat back shirtless on the bed. His large hand went to your leg, and you eyed it as it slowly went up your thigh. It sent shivers down your spine. His fingers made their way up your shirt - his shirt - and rested there over your underwear.

Before he could move any further, you took his hand in yours, and kissed each knuckle. They were bruised from training, which made you frown, but in a weird way it also turned you on. The thought of how he got them, of him pounding on a punching bag or someone else as he breathed heavily and sweat stuck to his clothes? Yeah, that was enough to get you going.

He looked at you with a faint smile as you turned his hand over in yours and then spread your palm over his. Your hand was much smaller that his, and less calloused, a clear indication of the way you both differed.

Still, you found your mind drifting, wandering to darker places. Dark places that weren’t necessarily bad. His hands were large. You had seen him train, the way he was with not only his fists, but with knives and guns (oooh boy did you). Those same hands had been all over you, his fingers had been inside you, and pleasured you in so many ways.

What would happen if those same fingers….were wrapped around your neck?

The idea made your breath hitch. Someone choking you shouldn’t be such a turn on, but it was.

“What’s wrong?” Billy asked, noticing you expression.

You snapped out of your daze and looked at Billy, who interlocked his fingers with yours.

“Nothing,” you shook your head.

“Bullshit,” he sang in that knowing voice, “You got that look in your eye.”

You gave him a weird face. “What look?”

“That look. That expression you get when you’re thinking of something…dirty.”

He wiggled his eyebrows when he said the last word, and you rolled your eyes. Still, you didn’t deny it. He knew you too well to fall for any lies.

“Maybe I was,” you shrugged.

“What was it then? Another kinky idea?”

“Maybe,” you said, trying to sound innocent even though you were the opposite. “I was just thinking about where these hands have been.”

“Oh?”

“And how hot it would be if….”

“If I what?”

You don’t know why you were embarrassed. It was Billy after all. His smug face didn’t help any though.

With a sigh and a sultry look at Billy you said, “If you choked me.”

His eyes widened for a second, but it was more in excitement than real shock. He let go of your hand and sat up so that your faces were closer now. Then, the same hand you had just been holding, made its way up and wrapped around your neck.

You gasped, but not from fear. You were far from it.

“Like that?” he almost growled.

“Yes.”

He gave you a squeeze with his fingers, making sure to do so at the sides of your neck so as to not hurt you. You could feel yourself start to get wet.

“How about like that?”

You moaned out your response this time. “Oh, yes.”

Billy pulled you towards him aggressively and kissed you hard. You held onto his wrist and grinded your hips against him, the fabric of his sweatpants rubbing against your sweet spot. But just as fast it happened, it ended and he was telling you what to do.

“Move to the edge of the bed.”

Ready for anything, you did as he said. He took off his pants, and you followed suit by taking off your shirt.

He grabbed your calves and pulled you so close to him that your closed pussy was against his hard on. Quickly, he got rid of those.

When he kissed you again, and pulled away, his eyes were a bit softer, breaking the lustful edge they had earlier. His hand moved to caress your cheek.

“You’re sure about this, right?”

“Yes,” you said with every ounce of confidence.

“If at any point I’m hurting you, let me know and I’ll stop.”

You nodded before kissing him again.

“Okay,” be exhaled the word and then got back to business.

He pulled down his underwear, setting free his growing erection. He pumped it a few times, while his other hand made its way up your body. He rubbed your clit a few times, and you arched your back. He went up, kneaded your breasts and tweaked your nipples, eliciting a moan from you. Until, finally, he wrapped his hand around your neck, giving it a firm squeeze which felt so good,

He ran the tip of his cock over your folds a few times, teasing you. When you’d make a noise, he’d squeeze a little, only adding to the sensation.

You couldn’t take it. You needed him now.

“Billy, please,” you managed to say.

With that, he aligned himself with you, and with a snap of his hips he was inside you. With one hand on your waist to steady you and the other around your neck, Billy thrust into you. It was slow at first, to get warmed up, but he wasted no time in picking up the pace.

“Harder,” you said, wrapping your legs around his waist. You didn’t want anything slow, you wanted him to fuck you.

And he did. He pounded into you, and his grip around your neck tightened, slowly cutting off your air, but it felt so good. You were practically smiling.

Billy leaned forward, his expression animalistic.

“You like that? You like it rough, huh, Y/N? You like the way my hand feels around your neck” he grunted in between his questions.

You could barely speak with how many sensation were going through you, with the pleasure, and the pressure of him. The way his rough hands felt agains you skin there. All you could do was whimper in response.

_Yes. God, yes._

“Yeah, I bet you do, huh?”

As aggressive as it seemed to anyone else, there was something so undeniably hot and intimate about this.

After all…What’s more intimate than putting your life in someone else’s hands?

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as your orgasm shook you. Had Billy not been squeezing your neck, you would have cried out. His thrusts got sloppier as he neared his own orgasm. He let got of your neck, and pulled out to finish on your stomach.

He cleaned you up with a rag, while you laid there seemingly unable to move, reveling in the feeling of just having been fucked, and fucked good. He plopped down beside you, and kissed your lips and then your neck all over. His eyes lingered there, and you wondered if he was worried about bruising.

You weren’t. That’s for damn sure.

“How was that?” he asked, still out of breath.

You giggled, “Fucking fantastic.”


End file.
